


Thank you for my Everything

by littlebadlei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last words and a broken promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for my Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer after i came back from running.. but i couldn't write the whole story down so i only wrote the ending. also, HUGE shout out to my beta [shoyuko_audris](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com) for reading this and for getting angry about it, i love you too dear baldie <3

He's staring at the letter which has his name on it, afraid to open it. He doesn't know, what words it could hold and how much they are going to hurt. All he knows is that they are the last words he is going to get from his best friend, who's now in the room, on the other side of the wall, lying on the bed and looking like he's sleeping peacefully but actually he is not breathing nor is the heart beating.

He takes deep breath and tries to calm down. After couple of minutes, he opens the letter with trembling fingers while holding his breath.

 

_'Dear Ohno Satoshi_

_Oh-chan._

_Please live your life in happiness with Jun and never feel sad. Sing, dance, paint and fish with full energy. Never give up. Move forward and give your all._

_And please, don't cry. I don't want you to cry. Don't run away either, it won't help you. Just... don't cry. I hate your tears and you know that. I hate them, but i love your smile. So smile. Please, smile._

_Promise me that you wont ever break your promise with your loved ones, with the people that are important to you. Keep the promises and never make promises of something, that you can't keep._

_And make this last promise with me, that you won't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It NEVER was._

_I've had amazing moments and amazing memories. Some of them are all thanks to you. You didn't do anything wrong. You just lived your life, just the way i wanted you to._

_That's why i don't want you to blame yourself. So please don't, even if you do it just for me. It is not and never will be your fault._

_Also... i know that i probably shouldn't say this but..  
i did, i do and i will love you forever. I just.. want you to know that._

_Thank you for bringing light and colors to my life. For bringing warmth and safety to my life. For bringing love... to my life._

_Thank you for my everything._

_Forever yours, Kazu_

_p.s. I'm giving this back to you. I hope you will keep it safe with that half, i gave to you when you gave this to me.'_

 

A clear small clink sound echoes in the hallway as something dropped from the envelope to the floor.

Ohno's knees gives way, he's breathing getting heavy and tears falling from his eyes as he's recognizes the object.

On the ground glimmered a light and slender object.

 

~flashback~

_”Kazu” he breathed into the others ear and the younger giggled from the feeling._  
 _”Yes dear?” the other teased but the smile that was shining on his face with the small red circles on his cheeks told how happy he was._  
 _”Happy Birthday” Ohno smiled and gave the small yellow box with blue ribbon to the lovely stubby fingers. Nino's eyes widened and the redness on his cheeks darkened._  
 _”You actually remembered my birthday... wow, i should congratulate you” Nino teased half heartedly as his brain was still trying to get hold of his mind._  
 _”Of course I remember your birthday” Ohno grumbled back, faking being hurt and pouting since he knew Nino couldn't stand the pout without kissing him. Which, of course, he wanted._  
 _”I'm sorry I'm sorry oh-chan” Nino chirped fast as he seemed to finally get over the surprise and turned to kiss those pouty lips while moving his arms around Ohno's neck._

_After kissing couple of minutes, Ohno pulled away reluctantly and looked straight into Nino's eyes.  
”Would you like to open it?” he asked slowly. His heart started to beat faster and feeling the nervousness in his stomach getting bigger. Nino nodded and moved his hands to open the present._

_The light gasp that followed right after the top of the box had been moved up and the small tears that formed on those chocolate eyes made the feeling grew worse in Ohno's stomach. He didn't know what they meant. Was it a bad thing or was it a good thing? He couldn't guess it but as the eyes moved to meet his, he knew._

_”I- i know it's still bit early and” Ohno's voice cracked, as he started to speak but he didn't care. ”And we don't need to hurry” he continued nervously, his words getting faster and harder to understand. ”bu.. but would you-” Ohno was going to finish but his words were cut as thin lips captured his on a feverish kiss._

_As they broke apart, he could hear a breathless whisper of yes from the others swollen lips.  
”Yes, i will” Nino said again, once they had gotten hold of their breathing. His eyes shining with love to the older man._

_”But will you promise me, oh-chan” Nino started. Staring right into Ohno's eyes as he spoke, ”that you will take care of my half of the heart that you already own?”._

_The question surprised Ohno, but he didn't need to think twice before he nodded. Then Nino continued, with wavering voice, ”That you will not break this promise, cause i will know that if you leave me, that half will stay in your hands and the other half will die. And i know that i won't have enough power to keep myself as whole. The heart should always stay as ”one”, it's not made to be live as ”half”. So the half that would be left to me, would crumble to the pieces, piece by piece”._

_Nino's fingers were trembling but still holding tightly on Ohno's shirt as he waited for the olders answer. And once again, he didn't need to think twice to know the answer. He looked at Nino's beautiful eyes and taking hold of his hands as he said, ”I promise”._

~end of the flashback~

 

Now, that lovely present from 10 years ago, was on the ground. A pale object that kept the broken promise from years ago.

A beautiful golden engagement ring.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me.  
> also.. if, and only if, i have lot of time and there would be people ready to read it, i could try to write the whole story...  
> 


End file.
